Destiny
by R.arshiwi
Summary: I'm not the designer of my own destiny. I'm not controling my destiny but my destiny controling me. I may not love my destiny but i also not dissapointed with it. Tentang takdirnya. Vkook. Jikook


**Destiny**

 _I'm not the designer of my own destiny. I'm not controling my destiny but my destiny controling me. I may not love my destiny but i also not dissapointed with it._

 **Cast :** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin

...

"Masih saja menunggu Taehyung yang tidak jelas kabarnya." Jungkook diam tetap sibuk mengotak-atik layar ponselnya. Enggan menggubris Jimin yang mengikutinya seharian. Hari ini hari jadinya yang ke-empat tahun dengan Taehyung dan memang benar pemuda itu belum menghubunginya akhir-ahir ini.

Bohong kalau Jungkook bilang dirinya tidak menunggu. Karena— jauh sekali, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Jungkook menunggu Taehyung menelfonnya untuk sedekar mengucapkan _**happy anniversary Ggukie. Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu aku.**_

Tapi nyatanya nihil.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh tiga lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit. Lihat? Bahkan Jungkook menghitung tiap menit berlalu untuk menunggu Taehyung. Hari sudah nyaris berganti dan esok hari sudah bukan hari jadi mereka lagi. Tidakkkah Taehyung mengerti?

Memang benar, Jungkook yang enggan menelfon Taehyung lebih dulu. Takut menganggu kekasihnya, bagaimanapun kuliah di negeri orang tidaklah mudah. Maka jika bukan Taehyung yang punya waktu luang, Jungkook tidak akan memaksa.

...

Jeon Jungkook membawa langkahnya santai keluar kamar, sesekali matanya melirik random kearah sudut-sudut ruang yang ia lalui. Pemuda Jeon itu mengangkat tudung hoodienya agar terpasang dengan benar.

"Pulang jam berapa hari ini sayang?" Sang Mama meletakkan dua buah piring yang telah berisi gunungan nasi ukuran sedang beserta lauk dan sayur yang mendampinginya. Jeon Jungkook mendongak, mengikuti arah gerak sang Mama yang tengah mengambil satu porsi makanan lagi dari pentri dapur. "Kook-ah—"

"Sore sepertinya Ma, dan aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan sebenarnya, aku ada urusan di laboratorium dan tidak boleh terlambat." Jungkook melirik Mamanya sekilas, tangan kanannya lihai menyahut satu gelas susu yang disediakan sang bunda, menenggak minuman berkalsium itu sembari memperhatikan sang Mama yang mengangguk mengerti atas jawabannya barusan. "Titip salam pada Ayah karena aku belum menyapanya semenjak pulang." Jungkook tertawa kecil, menyeret ranselnya dari atas meja sebelum beranjak mengecup pipi sang bunda kilat.

Belum sempat membawa langkahnya menjauh, Mama menarik belakang hoodie Jungkook kuat. "Heh dari mana kau tahu ayahmu sudah pulang?" Dan Jungkook terkekeh kecil—keheranan.

"Ma, kau membuat tiga porsi makanan kalau Mama lupa." Nyonya Jeon tergelak geli karena jawaban puteranya. Pasti menua memang mempengaruhi daya berpikir.

Jungkook ikut tertawa lalu sekali lagi ia mengecup pipi bundanya, disisi yang lain. Sebelum benar-benar membawa langkahnya buru-buru.

...

Jungkook membuka pintu laboratorium yang masih gelap, saklar-saklar lampu bahkan belum dinyalakan boleh petugas laboran. Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja berdekatan dengan gelas-gelas beaker yang masih kotor sisa praktikum sebelumnya.

"Hai Jungkookie."

"Astaga!" Jeon Jungkook terperanjat nyaris menjatuhkan barang-barang laborat yang akan ia gunakan saat tiba-tiba Jimin muncul di hadapannya, terlalu kaget. "Sialan kau mengagetkanku."

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh senang, matanya membentuk eye smile begitu manis. "Aku mengikutimu dari rumah Kook, tapi kau sepertinya tidak sadar." Jungkook menggumam sebagai balasan. Tangannya lincah mengambil sebuah petridish dan bunsen dengan telaten memasang masker dan sarung tangan sebelum memindahkan kultur-kuktur bakteri yang ia tanam hari lalu. "Ada makhluk baru di rumah. Aku sempat kaget tadi sebelum berangkat ke kampus Jimin-ah, dan itu membuatku sedikit tidak fokus." Suaranya teredam masker. Yang dipanggil Jimin mengerutkan alis.

"Menyeramkan?" Tanya Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kok aku tidak tahu yah.." Jungkook melirik Jimin tidak suka, lalu kembali fokus pada isolatnya.

Pemuda Jeon itu mendecih kecil "Itu sih karena kerjamu keluyuran saja Jim—" Jimin baru saja akan menyalak layaknya anjing yang diganggu anak-anak iseng tapi nyaris bersamaan sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Jungkook-ah." Jeon Jungkook dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu mendapati sosok gadis cantik yang baru saja memasuki laboratorium, lalu dengan cepat Jimin menghilang dari sana.

"Oh hai Bae." Jungkook menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan, hazelnya mengikuti arah gerak kawannya tak berhenti tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang paling menawan.

"Kau sudah dari tadi Jungkook-ah?" Gadis manis itu meletakkan ranselnya tepat disebelah milik Jungkook. Senyum manisnya tidak pernah lepas dari binar wajah cantik Bae Yoo bin.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja mulai."

Yoo bin mengangguk, mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dan masker baru dari lemari penyimpanan dan dengan gesit gadis itu mengambil alih pekerjaan yang Jungkook lakukan sebelumnya. "Aku tidak bisa membuat mediumnya. Yang ini aku yang kerjakan—mediumnya kupasrahkan padamu." Yoo bin tersenyum pada Jungkook, dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk setuju.

...

Jimin muncul lagi saat Jungkook sedang istirahat makan siang di kafetaria. Mahluk tidak bernyawa itu dengan lancang menampakkan wajah plengehnya di hadapan Jeon Jungkook yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Hal wajar, Jimin selalu melakukan itu—maksudnya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan pernah saat Jungkook sedang mandi. Jungkook terlampau biasa.

Jimin menumpu wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan, memperhatikan Jungkook yang tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. "Kookie-ya aku penasaran dengan makhluk baru yang kau bicarakan tadi pagi. Ceritakan." Raut wajah Jimin penuh tanda tanya, Jungkook? Tentu saja ia diam.

"Bicara atau aku akan membuatmu telanjang di sini sekarang juga Jeon Jungkook." Kalimat Jimin sukses membuat mata Jeon Jungkook membulat mendelik panik. Jimin tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dulu saat awal masuk senior high school bahkan Jimin mampu membuat Jungkook membotaki alis matanya hanya karena Jungkook terus menolak bicara pada Jimin.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa bukan karena tidak mau juga hanya saja Jungkook membutuhkan energi yang cukup banyak untuk melakukan telepati dengan Jimin.

Tidak mungkin juga kan bicara normal pada makhluk ghaib macam Jimin yang hanya dirinya saja yang mampu melihat sedangkan dirinya berada di kafetaria yang ramainya bukan main. Maka anggap saja Jimin itu memang gila karena terus meminta Jungkook berbicara padanya di depan banyak orang, karena yah—memang demikian adanya, Jimin itu gila.

 _ **Aku belum pernah lihat. Dia perempuan dan mengerikan aku malas membahasnya.**_

"Sungguhan Jungkook, aku semalaman di rumah dan aku tidak melihatnya."

 _ **Mana kutahu. Yang penting dia tidak mengganggu dan kalau bisa segera pergi saja dari rumah.**_ Jungkook menjawab santai Jimin tanpa meninggalkan saladnya yang menggoda.

Jimin mengendik tidak ambil pusing. Kalau Jungkook tidak merasa terganggu maka itu berarti Jimin tidak punya pekerjaan. "Ya sudah lanjutkan makanmu, aku mau jalan-jalan saja." Jungkook menghela nafas malas, ia baru saja membuang sekitar lima belas persen energi yang baru ia isi hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Sialan.

...

Pemuda berumur dua puluh itu adalah mahasiswa semester lima jurusan mikrobiologi di Korea University, Seoul. Pemuda dengan proporsi tubuh luar biasa apik dengan otot bisep yang tidak tampak mengerikan untuk laki-laki seusianya. Semuanya pas. Tampan dan menawan. Tapi walaupun demikian, rupanya lebih cenderung cocok disebut cantik dengan gigi kelinci yang menghias wajahnya. Kulitnya putih, mata bulat yang begitu bening dan Jeon Jungkook memiliki bekas gores kecil di area pipi tapi tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketampanannya—yang cantik.

Satu lagi yang cukup penting. Kenyataan bahwa Jungkook memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Yang biasa orang sebut indigo—itu kata orang. Jungkook sendiri lebih suka menyebut dirinya sial karena kemampuannya mempertemukan dirinya dengan Jimin.

Sial. Tentu saja.

Jungkook punya dua dari entah berapa kemampuan yang biasanya dimiliki anak indigo, pertama telepati dan yang kedua mediumship. Pemuda Jeon itu tidak punya kemampuan menerawang masa depan layaknya kebanyakan anak indigo atau tidak juga punya IQ di atas rata-rata. Dalam hal itu bisa dibilang Jungkook biasa saja. Tidak pintar sekali juga tidak bodoh sekali. Asal masih waras saja.

Dirinya berumur sepuluh tahun saat ia pindah dari Busan ke rumah barunya si Seoul. Dan diumur itu dirinya bertemu dengan Jimin.

Entah hantu atau arwah atau jin atau apapun. Jungkook lebih suka menyebut Jimin setan walaupun ia tahu Jimin bukan. Dipikirannya setan sedikit atau mungkin juga jauh-jauh lebih jahat dari Jimin. Tapi terserah bagi Jungkook Jimin adalah setan.

Dan Jimin bukan satu-satunya makhluk serupa yang pernah ia lihat sampai umurnya menginjak sepuluh kala itu. Jeon Jungkook melihat banyak, mulai dari yang wajar sampai dengan yang tidak wajar.

Jimin adalah salah satu yang wajar bagi Jungkook. Bukan dalam sikapnya yang kurang ajar tentu saja.

Bisa Jungkook bilang...yang membuat Jungkook bisa berkawan dengan Jimin adalah karena pemuda itu utuh.

Mengertikan apa maksud Jungkook?

Jimin bukan sosok yang tinggal antara hidup dan mati karena jiwanya penasaran atau karena ada urusan yang belum ia selesaikan. Karena sampai detik ini Jungkook ataupun Jimin tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar pergi.

Biasanya—ini hanya menurut pengalaman Jungkook saja, mereka yang pergi—mati, akan benar-benar menemui masa menghilang. Sepupunya misalnya, yang meninggal karena sakit lupus sekitar tiga tahun lalu arwahnya menghilang setelah empat puluh hari. Jungkook tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah itu.

Tapi Jimin tidak. Jimin bahkan ada sebelum mengenal Jungkook. Jimin tidak ingat apa alasan dirinya mati saat Jungkook menanyainya di umur ke-lima belas. Semua hal tentang Jimin begitu misterius bagi Jungkook.

Keberadaannya tanpa alasan.

Tapi karena itu ia berkawan baik dengan Jimin. Tidak ada hubungan saling memanfaatkan antara keduanya. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan arwah yang memanfaatkan kemampuan Jungkook—walaupun lebih nyaman disebut meminta bantuan di banding memanfaatkan.

...

"Jungkook—"

Jungkook mendengus tidak suka. Mungkin jika dihitung pemuda Jeon itu sudah menghela nafas layaknya orang tua lebih dari sepuluh—ah tidak, dua belas kali. Jimin terus mengoceh sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Terus mencoba menarik atensi kawannya itu.

Kesepian.

"Oh ayolah man. Kau sudah berkutat dengan laporan itu sejak kau pulang kuliah Jungkookie. Aku yang melihat saja bosan." Jimin berguling-guling di atas kasur Jungkook. Mengacak-acak sendiri surai miliknya karena kebosanan memperhatikan Jungkook dan laporan-laporan kuliahnya—yang sialan.

"Crewet! Pergi sana dasar setan alas." Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada Jimin Jungkook berucap ketus sambil tetap sibuk menulis kalimat demi kalimat di kertas-kertas lecek miliknya.

Jimin mendecih tidak suka bibirnya mengerut lucu. Makhluk itu membawa langkahnya melihat sekeliling kamar Jungkook. Mendapati beberapa foto pemuda itu dengan kekasihnya. Yang memang sudah bertahun-tahun terpasang di tempatnya.

Kim Taehyung namanya.

Jungkook selalu saja bersikeras setiap kali Jimin menggoda Jungkook bahwa Taehyung kehilangan kontrol atas hubungan mereka karena Taehyung yang harus kuliah di luar negeri. Dan karena keyakinan itu Jungkook menunggu. Taehyung akan kembali—itu kata Jungkook pada Jimin. Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu menelfon Jungkook di waktu-waktu luangnya, video call juga tapi akhir-akhir ini menjadi jarang. Jimin rasa karena memasuki semester akhir membuat Taehyung kerepotan di negeri orang. Ia juga bisa lihat Jungkook yang memiliki jadwal mulai padat.

Jimin melirik Jungkook yang begitu serius lalu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang Jungkook, menumpu kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, memiringkan badannya penuh menatap serius Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan kalimat-kalimat nonsense di atas kertas buluk itu —"Aku punya berita buruk."—untuk melihat reaksi Jungkook.

"Berita apa?" Jungkook melirik penasaran. Lalu raut wajah Jimin berubah begitu serius.

"Soal Taehyung." Bola mata Jungkook membola bersamaan nama Taehyung terucap dari bibir Jimin.

"K-kenapa dengan Taehyung?"

"Dia mati Jungkook-a baru saja." Jimin bersumpah, dia bisa melihat tangan Jungkook gemetaran dalam dua detik setelahnya. Wajahnya entah kenapa mendadak pucat.

Jungkook merengut, dibuat-buat, memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang. "J-jiminah. Tidak lucu." Jimin masih diam. Masih sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook yang kembali menulis laporan-laporannya.

"Dalam lima menit mungkin Taehyung akan menemuimu." Lanjut Jimin. Dalam dan meyakinkan. Ada getar prihatin dalam desah suara Jimin, Jungkook bersumpah, ia jelas mendengarnya.

Jungkook menggenggam pulpennya erat. "KUBILANG TIDAK LUCU JIMIN!"

Dan Jimin tergelak keras.

Keras sekali. Setan itu terbahak sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur memegangi perutnya yang nyeri karena reaksi berlebihan Jungkook. Jungkook menangis, ketakutan setengah mati Jimin tidak pernah bercanda begini padanya. Tiga tahun lalu saat sepupunya meninggal, Jimin memberitahunya tepat ketika adiknya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dengan cara yang sama. Sebelum orang lain di rumahnya tahu Jungkook sudah tahu lebih awal dari Jimin. Dan semua itu bukan lelucon, secara nyata terjadi.

Dan kali ini tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali dari lelucon yang Jimin buat untuknya. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangan dan mendeguk luar biasa keras. Ketakutan luar biasa. Membuat tawa Jimin terhenti dan dengan panik turun dari ranjang.

"Kook-ah"

"Astaga Kookie aku bercanda. Maaf-maafkan aku." Mengusap punggung Jungkook repetitif. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan begini emosional. Maaf Kook-ah." Jungkook menangis malam itu, karena Jimin, karena Jimin membuatnya ketakutan ditengah rindunya yang mencekik kepada Taehyung.

...

Jeon Jungkook terusik dalam tidurnya ketika dering ponselnya tidak berhenti bersuara. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu duduk di atas ranjang memegangi kepala peningnya hasil menangisnya semalam. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kelopak matanya yang membengkak. Euh cengeng.

Jungkook menyambar ponselnya kilat, dan hazel beningnya membola dalam detik selanjutnya "Tae-hyung!" lalu memekik bahagia ketika melihat panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya. Jeon muda buru-buru menggeser layarnya tidak sabar.

"Hyung—uhuk" hingga tersedak.

Taehyung terkekeh di sebrang sana. Suaranya berat dan dalam, suara yang benar-benar Jungkook rindukan akhir-akhir ini. _"Pelan-pelan bunny, serindu itu sampai tersedak segala ha?"_

"Kemarin aku tunggu Tae-hyung barangkali akan telfon, tapi ternyata tidak." Taehyung tidak akan bisa melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang berubah sendu. Nyatanya kekecewaan Jungkook juga tidak hilang setelah Taehyung menelfonnya hari ini.

 _"Maaf Ggukie, aku benar-benar kesulitan mengatur waktuku di sini."_ Jungkook mengangguk, anggukan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa Taehyung lihat. "Tidak apa-apa hyung."

 _"Suaramu kenapa serak? Sakit?"_ Jungkook menggeleng, sekali lagi gelengan yang tidak bisa Taehyung lihat. "Tidak— sebentar hyung" yang lebih muda mengambil satu gelas air putih dari meja di samping ranjangnya mengambil dua teguk lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Lelah karena banyak tugas. Aku begadang semalam." Bohong memang. Tidak mungkin Jungkook bilang dirinya menangis karena dikerjai Jimin sedangkan Taehyung saja tidak tahu siapa itu Jimin.

Maka berbohong adalah pilihan terbaik.

 _"Omong-omong happy anniversary Ggukie, maaf mengucapkannya terlambat tapi yang terpenting kau harus tahu aku mencintaimu, dan oh aku akan pulang liburan musim panas ini."_ Taehyung berucap santai.

Hening sesaat.

"Ooh—He'em happy anniversary hyungie." Di sebrang sana Taehyung menaikkan alisnya heran 'hanya oh?'

 _"Gguk kau oke tidak sih?"_ Tanya Taehyung penasaran. Taehyung baru saja memberi kabar kalau dirinya akan pulang omong-omong dan yang ia dapat hanya oh? Bukannya histeria Jungkook yang ia tunggu-tunggu semenjak sebelum menelfon kekasihnya itu?

"Oke kok memangnya kenapa?" Jungkook ikut keheranan.

 _"Kookie-ya dengar baik-baik oke?"_ Jungkook mengangguk "oke."

 _"Aku akan_ _ **pulang**_ _liburan musim panas ini."_ Taehyung menekan suaranya saat menyebut kata pulang. Lalu Jungkook terbahak keras. "Aku sudah dengar hyungie."

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah _"Lalu kau hanya merespon begitu datar?"_ Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook terkikik "Kata siapa? Aku baru saja mematahkan leher Nochu barusan isinya sampai bertebaran haha." Jungkook mengambili dakron dari boneka kelincinya yang berukuran cukup besar itu dan tidak berhenti terkekeh geli.

 _"Kau gila heh? Aku belikan itu mahal-mahal dari Paris bodoh."_ Taehyung menggeram heran. _"Jungkook-ah—aku menghabiskan uang jatah makanku seminggu untuk membelikanmu nochu dan itu juga belum termasuk ongkos kirimnya Kookie."_ Nyaris saja, jika Taehyung tidak kembali mendapatkan warasnya, pemuda itu pasti akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dan Jungkook bisa-bisanya hanya terkekeh lucu di sebrang sana. "Maafkan aku hyungie—habis kau membuatku kaget tadi dan Nochu ada di sampingku jadi kepalanya copot ketika ia ku tarik." Tawanya renyah sekali—Jeon Jungkook. "Aku akan minta Mama perbaiki nanti." Tentu saja Taehyung tidak marah. Bahkan jika Jungkook merusak barang paling mahal yang Taehyung berikan, Taehyung tidak akan pernah marah. Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum, kehilangan sabarnya untuk segera mendekap Jungkook dalam pelukkannya. Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak yang terakhir kali. Taehyung bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana manisnya aroma Jungkook.

 _"See you soon Ggukkie. Aku akan segera menemuimu, aku janji."_ Suaranya merendah. Taehyung mungkin akan benar-benar pecah jika ia menahan lebih lama. _"Aku tutup telfonnya ya?"_

"Uhm..." Jungkook menyetujui. Tidak rela. Lalu ketika sambungan itu terputus, Jungkook meremas dadanya yang mendadak nyeri sekali. Entah mengapa semuanya menjadi sunyi tanpa suara Taehyung.

...

"Selamat pagi Ayah." Jungkook memeluk singkat sang Ayah yang tengah sibuk membaca koran paginya, lalu berlalu sebentar untuk menengok bundanya yang masih sibuk memasak sarapannya di dapur. "Tidak ada perjalanan bisnis lagi Dad?" Jungkook mengambil sepotong roti tawar kemudian mengunyahnya brutal.

Tuan Jeon melipat korannya pelan-pelan, ia letakkan di atas meja makan. "Kau tidak suka Ayah di rumah?" Tatapan mengintimidasi. Ah ayahnya itu memang galak sekali.

"Bukan begitu sih, tumben saja di rumahnya agak lama." Jungkook mengendikkan bahu cuek. "Lagipula bagus Ayah di rumah, Mama jadi tidak kesepian tiap malam." Jungkook meraih cangkir teh milik Ayahnya lalu menyesapnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Awh panas—panas." Dan tuan Jeon terkekeh karenanya.

"Sesibuk-sibuknya Ayah, Ayah tidak pernah lupa memberi kabar Mamamu, memangnya Taehyung yang lupa kalau punya pacar di Korea huh?" Jungkook merengut menatap Ayahnya menaik-turunkan alis menyebalkan. Ayahnya itu sedikit sentimentil pada Taehyung meskipun Jungkook sudah pacaran empat tahun tapi Ayahnya itu tetap overprotektif sekali. Kadang-kadang Taehyung saja masih mengeluh takut pada Ayahnya Jungkook.

"Ewh menyebalkan. Lagipula Taetae-hyung akan pulang liburan ini." Jungkook membalas tidak mau kalah.

Sang ayah hanya menggumam mengalah.

Kembali menyesap teh yang sempat puteranya teguk tuan Jeon melirik Jungkook. Mengamati raut wajah Jungkook yang asik menyuapkan roti tawar ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau masih sering bertemu Jimin?" Tuan Jeon bersuara kembali. Jungkook mendongak menatap ayahnya lalu mengangguk.

"Tadi malam aku habis dikerjai olehnya. Tapi pagi ini dia belum kelihatan lagi." Sang ayah mengangguk-angguk. Terpana dengan kawan tak kasat mata yang Jungkook miliki. Jimin adalah satu-satunya yang Jungkook ceritakan pada orang tuanya, meskipun tidak ia ceritakan pada Taehyung.

Alasannya?

Hanya supaya ia bebas bicara dengan Jimin saat di rumah, tanpa perlu repot-repot menghabiskan banyak energi. Itu kenapa Jungkook terang-terangan soal Jimin. Tentang itu sang ayah dan bunda pun tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat mereka tahu Jungkook unik sejak anak itu masih kecil.

Memaklumi walau tidak selalu terbiasa.

"Ma aku ke rumah Eomma ya hari ini." Jungkook separuh berteriak meminta izin Mama yang masih sibuk di dapur. Detik selanjutnya sang Mama muncul dengan apron masih melingkar dipinggangnya, melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mau apa. Taehyungnya juga tidak ada di rumah ini." Sebenarnya bukan melarang, hanya saja dihari libur seperti ini sang bunda tentu ingin Jungkook ada di rumah apalagi mengingat ayahnya sedang berada di rumah.

Tapi sang bunda jelas tahu, melarang Jungkook adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan.

"Aku hanya ingin main bertemu Seokjin hyung juga. Hanya sebentar Ma aku janji." Apalagi jika sang putra sudah memohon. Maka nyonya Jeon tidak akan bisa berkata hal lain selain "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama." Selalu begitu.

"Terimakasih Mama."

...

Di sini Jungkook sekarang, membantu sang Eomma yang tengah sibuk merawati tanaman di taman belakang, pemuda Jeon itu begitu terampil memindahkan tanaman-tanaman dari pot ukuran kecil ke ukuran yang lebih besar. Sedang Mama Kim tengah memotongi daun-daun dari bunga-bungaan kesayangannya yang mulai mengering.

"Tadi malam Taehyung telfon Eomma katanya akan pulang liburan ini." Jeon Jungkook mendongak menatap ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Lalu tersenyum ceria sambil terus memasukkan tanah ke dalam pot yang ia pegang. Tangannya sudah kotor karena bekas memindahkan tanah. "Tadi pagi Kookie juga ditelfon, tapi hanya sebentar." Jeon Jungkook mencabut sebuah pohon mawar berukuran sedang lalu memindahkannya ke dalam pot yang sebelumnya sudah ia isi separuh dengan tanah. "Hyung juga bilang begitu padaku Eomma." Nyeonya Kim tertawa.

"Kukira dia tidak memberi tahumu, barangkali mau bikin kejutan, ternyata diberi tahu ya?" Keduanya tertawa kecil, Jungkook memasukkan tanah untuk menutupi sisanya lalu berlari kecil mengambil air untuk menyiram tanaman itu sedikit-sedikit. "Ini di taruh di mana Eomma?" Menunduk, mendapati tanaman bunga mawarnya sudah tertanam rapi Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Taruh dekat keran saja supaya mudah menyiramnya Kookie." Jungkook mengangguk kecil lalu segera mengikuti instruksi.

"Rajin sekali Ibu dan calon mantu ini." Jungkook refleks menoleh bersamaan dengan Nyonya Kim. Mendapati Kim Seokjin—kakak kandung dari Kim Taehyung baru saja menampakkan diri.

"Sudah selesai Seokjinie?" Seokjin mengangguk pada Mamanya.

"Sejak kapan Jungkookie disini?" Pemuda bernama Seokjin itu menghampiri Jungkook lalu merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Jungkook. "Jin-hyung dari mana?" Bukannya menjawab Jungkook justru bertanya kembali.

"Habis pesan undangan dengan Namjoon." Jeon Jungkook menggumam oh kecil. Mengangguk paham karena ia tahu bahwa calon kakak iparnya itu memang akan segera menikah dengan pengusaha muda bernama Namjoon. Jungkook juga terlibat dalam persiapan pernikahannya tentu saja. Seokjin memasrahkan urusan dekor pada Jeon Jungkook mulai dari penataan ruang hingga pemilihan bunga dan lighting, itu juga karena Jungkook memaksa ingin membantu Seokjin agar pemuda itu tidak terlalu kerepotan. Tentu saja Seokjin berterimakasih.

"Aku menggoda Taehyung kemarin saat dia menelfonku. Aku tanya kapan dia akan melamarmu." Ada semburat merah jambu di pipi bulat Jeon Jungkook setelahnya, melirik malu sang Eomma yang masih memperhatikan dirinya dan Seokjin berbincang. "Tahu tidak bocah brandal itu menjawab apa?" Seokjin terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya ingin hyung segera tapi aku masih takut Ayahnya Jungkook. Aku belum punya apa-apa untuk membahagiakan Jungkookie. Benar-benar payah." Seokjin menirukan bagaimana Taehyung seolah mengucap kalimat barusan, bahkan nada suaranya dibuat-buat dalam seperti milik Taehyung. melirik Jungkook yang menahan malu, pipi dan telinganya bahkan sudah merah bukan main.

"Sudah ah, jangan digoda terus adiknya. Ayo masuk saja. Jungkook jangan lupa membersihkan diri. Eomma akan siapkan makan siang oke." Kedua putranya mengangguk patuh.

...

Dua hari ini Jungkook disibukkan dengan urusan group project miliknya. Tugas sialan dari profesor Sim. Yang sialnya proposalnya harus ia kumpulkan esok hari padahal Jungkook belum menyusun apapun dalam otaknya yang cemerlang sedangkan dua kawannya yang lain benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan.

Terkutuklah bakteri dan anak cucunya.

Jungkook membuka laptopnya tergesa, membuka banyak sekali diktat dan jurnal di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak random mengikuti tulisan yang ia rangkai sendirian.

"Jungkook." Lalu Jimin muncul tiba-tiba, tergesa di tengah sibuknya.

"Jangan sekarang Jimin-ah aku sedang sibuk." Jungkook bangkit menuju rak buku untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang luar biasa tebal. "Jungkook aku harus bicara denganmu." Jimin berucap seolah kehilangan akal.

"Bicara saja aku dengarkan." Masih sibuk memgobrak-abrik buku-buku yang sebelumnya tertata rapi itu. Jimin mengusap wajahnya depresi.

"Jungkook-ah jebal—" Jungkook berbalik. Wajahnya kesal.

"Apasih?! Aku gantung kau kalau bicara tidak pent—"

"Taehyung mati!" Jimin separuh berteriak. Jeon Jungkook diam setelahnya.

"Cih."

"Leluconmu benar-benar tidak lucu." Jungkook memutar bola mata malas, lalu berbalik kembali mencari buku yang ia butuhkan. Dua detik setelahnya Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook, kuat sekali hentak menghadap dirinya.

Intonasinya merendah "Baru saja Jungkook, kecelakaan tunggal menuju kemari. Baru saja." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian. Masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook erat.

"Ma-maksudnya apa?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah nakas ketika ponselnya berdering. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangannya. "Dengarkan aku—" Jimin kembali berucap. "Jangan lepas kendali Jungkook. Kau harus kuat."

"Jimin-ah don't—" bibirnya bergetar. Bola matanya berlinang dipenuhi cairan bening.

Jimin menunduk "Maafkan aku." Berbisik lirih. Jimin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jungkook membiarkan pemuda Jeon itu meraih ponselnya gemetaran.

Jimin hanya mampu mengamati ketika Jungkook diam saja menerima panggilan itu. Mengamati Jungkook menggenggam udara begitu kuat. Mengamati Jungkook menggigit bibir begitu kuat menahan isak yang mungkin menggebrak ingin di lepas. Tidak mampu bersuara, maniknya menatap milik Jimin. Hancur.

"Ba-bagimana Jimin-ah, aku harus bagaimana?" Dan satu isak itu lolos. Bersama jatuhnya satu tetes air mata milik Jimin. Jimin bergerak mendekat. Mengelus punggung Jungkook seolah tiada lagi yang mampu menopangnya tetap tegak.

"Kau harus melakukannya Jungkook." Jungkook menatap Jimin ragu-ragu, sudah lagi tidak mampu menahan lelehan air mata dan sesak di dadanya. "Shireo..." balas Jungkook mendeguk tidak berhenti. "Kook-ah—"

Jungkook diam, menutup mata setelahnya, menggenggam tangan Jimin di sampingnya. Jimin bisa mendengar pintu kamar Jungkook yang digedor berulang dari luar, ayah dan ibu Jungkook.

Jimin menguatkan genggamannya pada Jungkook.

"H-hyung—Taetae." Berantakan.

Dan Jimin menjadi pihak pertama yang menemui Kim Taehyung di hadapannya tersenyum miris padanya. Park Jimin mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook pelan, memberi isyarat Jungkook untuk membuka matanya. Tapi tangisnya menjadi.

"Aku tidak mau Jimini" meremas dadanya dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak Jimin genggam.

"Dia di sini." Jimin berucap lirih.

Jungkook membuka matanya. Dan deguk tangisnya menjadi-jadi. Pemuda itu menggigit punggung tangannya begitu kuat.

Kim Taehyung dihadapannya.

"Andwae—hyungie—" Taehyung mendekat ketika Jungkook jatuh terduduk masih dengan Jimin di sampingnya. Meraih tangan Jungkook yang sebelumnya digenggam erat oleh Jimin.

Detik setelahnya Jimin menghilang.

Taehyung menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Jungkook, mengelus punggung tangan pujaan hatinya repetitif. "Maafkan aku. Maaf"

"Hyung—jangan. Aku mohon." Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya, mencengkram tangan Taehyung erat. "Jangan begini." Dan Taehyung menangis karenanya.

"Maafkan aku." Kehilangan kata. Hanya mampu menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Mengusap air mata Jungkook yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Brengsek." "Aku membencimu hyungie." Taehyung membawa Jungkook dalam pelukkannya. Pelukan yang tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. "Tae-hyung aku mohon." Taehyung hanya mampu mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook berulang.

Jungkook memohon berulang, entah memohon untuk apa, entah memohon pada siapa. Dan Kim Taehyung hanya mampu menggumamkan maafnya, entah karena apa.

...

"Jungkook-ah don't cry. Please." Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook, menangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk melihatmu menangis begini."

"Aku tidak mau menemuimu begini. Harusnya kau tidak usah pulang hyung!" Jungkook menaikkan intonasinya. Separuh dirinya marah, lalu kecewa, separuhnya lagi ia hancur. "Maaf Ggukie."

"Berhenti—hiks—meminta maaf."

"Kau tahu dengan baik ini diluar kendaliku."

"Bunny dengar. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur kau bisa melihatku sekarang ini. Aku berterimakasih. Setidaknya Tuhan memberiku kesempatan mengatakan aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Pemuda Kim itu mengambil jeda. "Maaf untuk tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Maaf untuk tidak mendekapmu dengan cara yang sama sayang. Maaf untuk tidak mampu menemanimu lebih lama." Keduanya berurai air mata.

"Aku butuh kau di rumah sakit Jungkook. Aku butuh kamu agar Eomma dan Seokjin hyung baik-baik saja." Jungkook menggeleng, menolak.

"Shireo—aku bahkan tidak baik hiks—saja."

Taehyung membawa Jungkook dalam pagutan dalam. Meraup bibir kekasihnya dengan rasa yang tidak akan pernah sama seperti sebelumnya. Menyesap milik satu sama lain dengan sesak menyakitkan di dada. Merekam kesempatan terakhir yang Tuhan berikan pada mereka.

...

Jungkook tiba di rumah sakit beberapa waktu setelahnya. Semua kacau. Eomma yang histeris dipelukan Seokjin hyung. Dan raga Taehyung yang terbaring tidak bernyawa dihadapan mereka.

Jungkook mendekat, dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri meskipun Taehyung tetap berada di sampingnya semenjak tadi. Pemuda Jeon itu merengkuh nyonya Kim dalam pelukkannya bersamaan ia menatap luka di mata Taehyung saat tahu betapa kaucaunya sang bunda.

"Jungkook-ah—anak Eomma. Taehyungie—dia tidak bagun Jungkookie, bagaimana ini." Dan Jungkook hanya mampu bungkam. Tidak berhenti memandangi Taehyung yang mati—raganya.

...

Seokjin hyung membawa Eomma keruang perawatan karena wanita paruh baya itu jatuh pingsan beberapa saat lalu. Jungkook mematung saat ia dibiarkan sendiri bersama raga Taehyung di hadapannya. Dengan Kim Taehyung yang masih setia di sampingnya.

"Jungkook—"

"Lukanya banyak sekali." Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung bergantian dengan raganya. Kembali menangis.

"Kenapa harus membawa mobil sendiri dasar bodoh." Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung, tangan dari raga yang mati, menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Kim Taehyung terluka luar biasa.

"Maaf."

Taehyung melepas genggaman Tangan Jungkook dari raganya. Menuntun tangan itu untuk mengambil sebuah benda bersegi dari saku celananya.

Sebuah kotak cincin.

"Harusnya untukmu. Harusnya sudah kupasangkan padamu jika aku menemuimu." Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

"Bajingan." Jungkook terisak. Keras. Sekali lagi.

Menggenggam cincin itu kuat sekali. "Hyung aku membencimu—kau bajingan brengsek." Kim Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak terus menangis. Jatuh cintalah lagi dan bahagia untukku."

...

Sekarang telah Jungkook tinggalkan ia di sana. Jauh dalam ketenangan. Telah Jungkook nyalakan lilin dan ia bakar dupa di sampingnya. Telah Jungkook tabur mawar dan krisan, berharap ia dipeluk keharuman dalam kesendirian. Telah Jungkook tinggalkan raganya jauh di dalam bumi dipeluk lembutnya aroma tanah basah, karena mata yang selalu terjaga itu—

Kini telah lelah.

 **Fin**.

"Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu Jungkook-ah." Taehyung memandang Jungkook dalam di malam hari setelah pemakaman hari itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Tapi Jimin akan melakukannya untukku."

" _He's your guardian angel_. Jimin ada bukan dari raga yang mati Jungkook. Dia ada untuk bersamamu. Menjagamu. Jadi hiduplah dengan baik karenanya."

Maka setelah malam itu, Jungkook tidak pernah lagi bisa bicara pada Taehyung. Pemuda itu hanya akan melihat Taehyung berdiri di sudut ruangan saja tanpa bicara padanya atau sesekali melihat sosok Taehyung diantara kerumunan orang-orang—nyaris setiap hari. Jungkook tidak lagi bisa bicara pada Taehyung meskipun ia melihatnya, ia tak bisa bicara sebagaimana ia mampu bicara pada Jimin.

Hingga genap di hari ke-empat puluh. Taehyung benar-benar hilang.

 **End**.

 _Hi my love_

 _You know what? I am so glad to realize that I have completed this fiction for all of you_

 _And i always wait for your review_

With love


End file.
